Accumulation pallet conveyors for feeding a plurality of different types of components to a production line or cell may be of a conveyor of the horizontal-carousel type, for recirculating the pallets along an endless path, with:                a supporting structure;        an endless chain engaged on sprocket wheels which are rotatably mounted about vertical axes on said supporting structure;        motor means for controlling the movement of said endless chain;        a plurality of pallet-carrying members drawn by said chain along said horizontal carousel, each pallet-carrying member being provided with means for engagement of the chain that enable said chain to move freely with respect to the pallet-carrying member in the case where this is stopped in a given position along the conveyor; and        a plurality of pallets, each carried by a respective pallet-carrying member and prearranged for conveying one or more components of different types from an area for receiving said components on the conveyor to an unloading area, where said components are unloaded from the conveyor to be loaded, for example, on a production line or cell.        
An accumulation pallet conveyor of the type referred to above is, for example, described in the document No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,525 B2.
In the case where a conveyor of the type referred to above is used for feeding components of a series of different types to a production line or cell, there exists the problem of adapting rapidly the sequence of the types of components that are fed to the production line or cell as a function of the production needs. In the known solutions developed so far, the conveyor constitutes a rigid system that is to be loaded with a sequence of components corresponding to the sequence required on the production line or cell, this preventing a different request as regards the sequence of the different types of component to be supplied to the production line from being met promptly. The document No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,525 B2 mentioned above proposes a solution that guarantees a high degree of flexibility and rapidity of adaptation in the sequence of components that is supplied to the production line or cell, envisaging a plurality of conveyors that serve one and the same loading position on the line, each conveyor being dedicated to a respective type of component. Said solution is of course disadvantageous from the standpoints of cost and of the space occupied.